Various types of electronic devices are commonly used nowadays. In this regard, electronic devices may be used by one or more users, for various purposes, both business and personal. Electronic devices may be mobile or non-mobile, may support communication (wired and/or wireless), and/or may be general or special purpose devices. Examples of electronic devices comprise handheld mobile devices (e.g., cellular phones, smartphones, and/or tablets), computers (e.g., laptops, desktops, and/or servers), and/or other similar devices. In some instances, electronic devices may include applications that may be run in the electronic devices. In this regard, some applications may simply be intended for recreational use (e.g., games), while other applications may be intended for personal or business use (e.g., shopping, purchases, banking, scheduling, navigation, etc.). In some instances, electronic devices may come with pre-installed applications. In other instances, applications may be downloaded (e.g., via the web) and installed in the electronic devices.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.